The Dark Ones- A dragon story
by Snowythecat
Summary: A story of a young dragon's path that is yet to be chosen, a dragon leader who wishes to overcome man kind. And a adventure that will change everything. Join the journey of young Ulen, the starry eyed. And the wrath of Borven, the leader of the Neover Flock. Borven wishes that the humans would stop training dragons to fight and to show off, Ulnen is a destined war dragon.


The Dark Ones

The Prophecy:

Hell fire Hell Fire, the dragons will fly again. Rising over the moor, they seek their revenge of hatred.

Prologe/Description.

A cheerful little town, one of the dragon pens of the Dragon Realm, was celebrating their victory at the Dragon Trainer Championships, a competition that is to show which town has the best Trainers, and dragons. This year's winner is Christan and her Emerald Crowned dragon, a dragon of bright emerald coloring, with crystal horns. The dragon is named Ebanon, a strong very smart male. He listens to every command, but with the help of the band, it's not that hard, the bands are hard to come by, most are leather, with a spell put on them by the king himself. But the higher the material it is made in strength, it has stronger power to the trainer, and the trainer can tell their dragon to do anything, even kill themselves if the trainer wished. But this story isn't simply about a kingdom of dragon trainers, it's about the rebellion.

High in the mountains, that overlooks the realm of Beraog, the kingdom of dragon trainers, a cave lays, with resting wild dragons, but these dragons are not just wild, their the Neover Flock, a fierce group of dragons that is to be feared whenever they awaken, today is one of those days, their leader, Borven, of Norweg breed, dragons whom don't breath fire, but something more, ice. They can freeze any enemy in their tracks. Borven is a female, which are rare for her breed, and is sought after by many males of her Flock, but she rejects all of them every mating season. She wants purebreds in her flock, and will kill or brutally deny any non-purebred and chase any survivor off, her flock consists of only 4 species,Vergeon's, Fern's, and wemor's, and Borven's of course. Vergeons are fierce and bulky, being of the Wyvern branch, their tails are something to be wary of, their coloring consists of Orange, green, bronze, and copper. Green and orange are males, bronze and copper are females. They are also feathered, males are brightly colored, as you could guess.

Ferns are more of a sneaking kind of species, they can change their coloring, but they only do so when hunting or hiding. Males are Purple, females are orange.

Wemor's are ocean dwellers. They prefer water to flight. Males are a deep blue, females are often a brown. They also blast boiling water at enemies.

Borven woke up to the cheering of the towns people, snarled, and stretched. Mumbling in dragon speech, she awoke her flock by roaring. Heads popped up one by one, all except Queo, the lowest ranking of her flock. When a Vergeon male nudged her, she snorted and didn't wake up, a major sign of disrespect, the male snarled and blasted her tail, she yelped and woke up, sitting up not even stomping out the fire on her tail. Borven glared at Queo, and looked outside, snorting in disgust at the humans happiness of forcing one of her kind into doing their work, and showing off what they can do to a dragon. She roared again, and looked back at her flock. "Tonight, we will attack the village of Utnor, and claim our poor brethren. Everyone mumbled, Borven snarled and asked "What did you all say?" Her second in command, Vean, came up behind her. "I think they said that every time we do this, it always fails." Borven snorted. "Fine, everyone will get a lower amount of tonight's hunt, expect for the hunters, they deserve it." And jumped off the cave entrance, then appearing again, flying toward the village, her flock roared and flew after her. One by one, her followers piled out of the cave, and began their night assault.

Chapter One: The escape.

A young Norweg male, not much younger then Borven, but young enough to not understand flock laws, was resting in his stable. He had been captured three months earlier, and still didn't understand this place, his name is Ulnen, the starry eyed, a rare title, his eyes held the reflection of star shine and he could hypnotize any enemy, but humans were immune to it, so it was useless to try to break free with his ability. He slept in his stable, laid with ice, as if they laid down embers, as they did with fire breathers, his ice breath wouldn't be very effective during training, and what was more, he was a war dragon. Trained to protect this village and kingdom.

Ulnen raised his head to distant dragon roaring, 'wilds' he thought, and put his head back down, a hour passed, and the roaring was louder, more fierce then it was an hour ago. He sluggishly put his head up to see a dragons shadow passed on the building in front of him, and a loud thud told him a dragon had just landed somewhere.

He looked around wildly and was met with a male Wemor's astonished face. The male rumbled something, maybe a warning? Ulnen didn't know, but soon a dragon that looked like him appeared next to the Wemor, having the same face. She snarled at the male, and the Wemor blasted at his door. Ulnen backed up in surprise. And was pulled from his stable. He looked at the two dragons sheepishly, and the other dragon that looked like him spoke, spoke. He didn't know dragons could speak, but it wasn't human speak, it was something more… rumbly." Come young one, you are the starry eyed, you don't deserve this trash filled village. Come with me and grow our species." He blushed and his mind set was different, speaking in the same language as the female Norweg, "You asking me to be your mate when I'm old enough?" Even though he was close to her age, she was an adult, he was an adolescent. He couldn't mate until he was at least twenty in dragon years, which was a hundred in human years. He was only fifteen, a mere teenager to adults. The she-dragon nodded, her eyes glinting in the moonlight. Her eyes were so full of hope, he couldn't turn down the offer, or was it an order? He couldn't tell with her tone of voice. The female looked up to the sky. "You do know how to fly right?" He nodded, and she smiled, lifting up into the air. He jumped, trying to get lift, but chocked on the restraints. He had forgotten about them, his sudden sound woke the other dragons, which starting roaring and snarling at the scent of wilds.

Guards appeared, only to see two dragons trying to steal away their Norweg dragon. They shouted and the Wemor dragon set to boiling them alive. Then blasted at the chains, Ulnen ran and started flying, but he didn't know which way the dragons had went, a twig snapped behind him and his trainer was standing there, devastation was in her eyes, but she ordered him down. He listened, and she pulled him back to his stable, he heard the female Norweg roar in outrage at the trainer, and charged her. Her trainer was badly injured, and with his band clawed off, he didn't have to listen to her anymore, but he felt a pull, telling him to go help, but the female Norweg had told him, begged him, to come with. He couldn't say no, and with that, he flew off to his new home.


End file.
